


Caught

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Shin Sekai Yori | From the New World
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Shun walks in on Satoru and Mamoru in a compromising position.
Relationships: Aonuma Shun/Asahina Satoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr March 5th 2015

Satoru couldn't believe how he'd screwed up so monumentally. A voice in his head told him that he was bound to make Shun want to break up with him eventually but he didn't think for one second it would come about like this.

And to think that Mamoru was in the middle of it all. Satoru felt bad for leaving the boy in tears like that. Once he had realized what happened, he blamed himself. Luckily Maria came by, she always had good timing, and gave Satoru an opportunity to chase after his boyfriend.

"It's not what it looks like…"

This was the one moment his confidence decided to leave him. When he was most sure of himself. Helping Mamoru with his powers between classes in a spare room ended in tangled limbs on the floor and Shun was there to witness the last second of it. Without a word, he'd left the scene, leaving Satoru to chase after him. There was only a few minutes until break and not many places that Shun could go.

He found the other outside, near the front of the school and hastily tried explaining himself. Satoru had always had eyes for Shun. He didn't want anyone else. That's why he gave it his all so they would start dating and he gave it his all even now. He couldn't let it end like this. Not from some misunderstanding. At the end, he couldn't quite remember what he said in the rush but his face was red and he was panting and Shun's blank expression didn't change at all.

"I didn't think anything scandalous was going on."

"Eh?"

"You're not the kind to be unfaithful. And Mamoru's not your type. At least his personality isn't."

"If…If you knew that, why didn't you say something?"

"It's fun watching you fuss over me."

Satoru sighed and collapsed against Shun, resting his forehead on the other's shoulder. "You're some kind of demon."


End file.
